


we're not who we used to be

by harleyandpeter (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Sam Winchester, Crying Adam Milligan, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, is that a relevent tag, it's half happy half sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harleyandpeter
Summary: Sam gets Adam back from Hell, and shit goes down.





	we're not who we used to be

**Author's Note:**

> hi um,,, i have no excuse for this other than it was written 1.5 years ago and i just found it so don't attack me pls
> 
> this is unedited so you can really see how cringey i was

Sam never has had the greatest self-confidence. He fucks everything up, doesn't like to talk in front of other people in fear that he'll mess up and then they will laugh at him, and he's been bullied before because of his self-confidence issues, so yeah, he hasn't had that much support.

Being a hunter hasn't helped that much, with everyone expecting him to be  _good_ all the time and not have any issues at all.

But it's kinda hard to not have issues after seeing your goddamn girlfriend die on the ceiling, and have all these different monster cases, die, come back to life, have to watch your own brother die a million and one ways in front of you, watch your brother get eaten by hellhounds, know he came from Hell and know its real, and then sacrifice yourself to Satan just so that your brother won't get hurt anymore.

So he just wants the other hunters to shut the fuck up.

But, the cage is worse than he could have ever imagined.

And he spends most of it in pain, protecting his little brother from harm.

Most people wouldn't do this so that they wouldn't be in a lot of pain, but Sam doesn't care about the pain. He just cares about keeping Adam safe.

Lucifer could rip out every bone and put them back in wrong. Lucifer could set him on fire, never stopping until he got bored. Lucifer could force him to rip out his guts.

Lucifer could do any of these things every time Sam have himself up for pain and torture just so Adam could be safe from all the harm.

And, for Adam, that's just worse.

**• • •**

One day, Lucifer turns Sams world to black. Sam doesn't really think much of it, thinking that it'll be just another temporary lucifer thing.

Later, when Lucifer gets bored and decides to go bother Michael, he throws him across the cage in the general direction Adam always is. He doesn't purposely throw him over there, he just chose a random direction.

All Sam feels when he lands on the rough ground is pain. Nothing else, just pain.

When he feels something touch his face, he automatically flinched back, even though it doesn't do much good laying on his back on the rocky ground.

He still can't see, and that's what's making him scared.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Adam asks. Whenever they say okay, they mean the okay they made for in Hell, not the okay made for Earth.

"No." Sam whimpers, curling in on himself.

"What did he do?" Adam asks, his voice starting to get angry.

"He took away my eyesight, Adam." Sam whimpers. "I can't see anything except green grass."

"Why would he put that in your eyesight?" Adam asks as he settles beside Sams head, starting to stroke Sams hair.

"Probably to make me remember I'm never getting out of here." Sam mutters.

Adam says nothing, but his face does scrunch up with a look of anger for a second.

**• • •**

After Sam somehow leaves Hell, he doesn't forget Adam.

When a Death comes, he makes a deal with him.

_Take Adam out of Hell and I will go back to Lucifers cage when I die._

(And Sam didn't know that Death would "forget" about Sams end of the bargain.)

So, when Adam is reunited with Sam, they hug and cry manly tears, while Dean looks on in confusion.

After they pull apart, Adam leans back up and whispers, "Did you get your sight back?"

Sam nods his head.

Adam smiles.

**• • •**

Later, after Adam and Dean have talked and made peace, Adam goes to Sams room.

He opens the door to Sams room (after knocking and hearing a "Come in!", of course.) When he walks in, he sees Sam hurriedly shove his phone into his pocket with a pink tinted face.

"Hey Ada- what's wrong?" Sam cuts himself off with another sentence as he finally gets to see Adams tear-stained face.

"Nothing." Adam sniffles.

Sam pats the spot next to him, and when Adam sits down he wraps an arm around his shoulders and asks one thing.

"What's wrong Adam?" He questioned Adam, looking at him with those puppy dog eyes, and that's what broke Adam.

"I k-keep seeing H-Hell every time I c-close my e-eyes." Adam cries as tears start going down his face, slowly at first, then in big streaks.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Sam says as he hugs Adam to his chest and leans back on the bed until they're laying on Sams bed with Adam basically cradled in his chest.

(Later, after Adam cries himself to sleep with Sam soothing him, Sam starts to cry to as he thinks about his time spent in Hell.)

**• • •**

Later, when Adam's at the kitchen bar in whatever hotel they were staying in with this girl named Charlie, he remembers something from when he went to Sams room crying, then proceeded to get comforted by Sam and fall asleep in his bed.

He remembers Sam was blushing before he came in, looking on his phone and blushing at whatever was on it.

Obviously, he decides to befriend Charlie and have her help him out with the plan he was forming in his head.

**• • •**

After she makes some Harry Potter and Star Trek references (he feels like they could become good friends) she leads Sam away from his room, giving Adam the chance to steal his phone.

He goes back to his and Charlie's hotel room (which has two beds, just so you know) and texts Charlie that he has Sams phone.

She responds back, and 15 minutes later they're scrolling brought Sam messages, especially looking at the contact "Boyfriend"

"I didn't know he was bisexual!" Charlie exclaimed when she looked at it.

"I didn't either." Adam responded, clicking on it and scrolling up to the very first text messages.

They're stuff about how the other dude doesn't know how to work his phone, but one in particular catches his eyes as he's scrolling down.

"What! What did you see?" She asks as his face shows shock.

He just turns the phone to her, pointing at the two messages.

**I'm trash bye**

**Is that why I want to**  
**take you out so badly?**

Charlie turns to look at Adam in shock. "Whoever his boyfriend is, I want to meet him."

Two hands drop to their shoulders, scaring them and making them freeze in fear.

"What were you two doing on my phone?" Sam asks, emotionless.

Adam turns to Charlie, saying the first thing that comes to mind. "We are so screwed."

Charlie nods, then smirks. "Plan R?"

Adam nods. "Plan R."

They both jump up at the same time, with Adam throwing Sams phone at him while Charlie opens the door.

"Run like the wind Charlie! Run!" Adam shrieks as they run out of the room, not bothering to see if Sam's behind them or not.

However, he does hear Sam's footsteps behind him so him and Charlie race to Sam and Deans shared room, closing the door behind them as they catch their breath.

They hear Sam knocking on the door and they look at each other in fear, before racing to hide near the door. They get into their spots just as Sam opens the door, looking around the room for them.

When Sam gets to the farthest side of the room, they jump up and race out, laughing as Sam chases them, smiling as they hear Sam laugh behind them.

They do that the eat of the day, all falling asleep in Adam and Charlie's room after watching a couple episodes of The Flash on Netflix.

Dean finds them at about 10pm, with Charlie in one bed and Sam and Adam in the other one, all sound asleep. He smiles as he looks at them, before covering them all up and turning off all the lights.

He shuts the door after looking at them again, then walks to his and Sams room, falling into bed after stripping down only to his boxers.

Later, (more like a few minutes) Sam comes stumbling back to their room, looking as tired as he can be. He strips down to his boxers and shirt, then climbs in beside Dean, both feeling content as Dean switched off the lamp beside him and the room goes into darkness, and they feel content laying there.

Soon after, both of them fall asleep, with Sam curled up into Deans chest and Dean hugging Sam protectively.

The next day, Dean woke up with a headache, Charlie and Adam woke up feeling refreshed, and Sam woke up with sore legs.

"How'd I get sore legs? I run all the time!" He exclaimed to Dean while he took some painkillers for his hangover.

"I don't know Sam." He replied as he closed his eyes.

They both heard a knock on the door. Sam and Dean grabbed their bags and stood up, ready to leave.

"Guts we got five minutes! Hurry up!" Adams voice could be heard through the door.

"We're coming!" Dean yelled right before Sam opened the door.

"C'mon, let's go. I wanna leave so we can go explore in some state like Tennessee." Charlie said as she took one of Sams hands and dragged him to the desk so that they could return their keys and leave the hotel.

"Come again!" The woman politely said to them with a smile on her face as they stepped out, breathing in the non-motel air as they walked to the impala, loading their stuff into the truck, being careful of the wendigo mask in the far right.

Dean got into the drivers seat, while Adam got into the passengers and Sam and Charlie got into the back.

Dean started the car, pulling out and going down the closest highway.

"Next stop: Nashville." He said as he pulled onto the highway.

Charlie smiled in the back and Adam smiled in the front, while Sam didn't make any motion that he heard since he was leaning on Charlie's right shoulder, apparently asleep.

And Charlie didn't mind.

Sam was family, after all.

**• • •**

After they went to different places across Tennessee and were heading to a different state with Sam and Charlie asleep in the back, Dean really got to know Adam.

He found out about his favorite colors, books, artists, musicians, authors, different things he never really wanted to know until this car ride.

"Have you ever heard of a band called Asia?" Dean asked him, smiling when Adam shook his head no.

"Well, I'll be happy to introduce you." Deans says as he hits play and Heat Of The Moment fills the car.

He watches Adams face grow happy as he listens to the song, feeling proud of introducing his little brother to a great band.

In the back, Sams face takes on a pained look, but Dean never looks back  and sees how much pain his brother is in.

**• • •**

"So, Charlie, found any potential girlfriends?" Sam asks when Dean takes a break from driving and let Sam take over so that he can sleep in the back. Adam just goes with him so Charlie comes to the front.

"No." Charlie says, looking at Sam like he was the stupidest man. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you or Dean."

"Awwwww, why not?" Sam asked as he pouted, keeping his eyes on the road, unlike Dean.

"Because you guys would keep asking me about her, then look her up and make sure she has nothing bad in her record. Even if she had something minor, you guys wouldn't let me see her anymore even though you guys aren't my parents." She said.

"Oh, we wouldn't do that." After Charlie glared at him, he added, " _I_ wouldn't do that. Dean? I don't know what he would do."

"Now, do you still have the iPod thing because I brought mine because I'm bored and I want to play my music."

"Yeah, just plug it into there." He pointed, and Charlie plugged it in as the sound of Simple Plan filled the car.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me wtf this is bc i don't have an answer


End file.
